Conventional approaches for the binary transmission of a first bit width (e.g., a 10-bit wide) data over a second bit width (e.g., 8-bit transmission) media would be to use a 10-12-bit transmission code (i.e., TAXI). Another solution would be to use scrambler transmission codes which accept 10-bit wide parallel data as an input to the encoding or output of the decoding. Another approach would be to bypass the encoding altogether and transmit the 10-bits directly. This type of conventional approach requires the incoming data from the bus to have the proper transition density which the 8b10b encoding guarantees.
Conventional approaches place the responsibility of encoding or scrambling of data, to ensure meeting minimum transmission densities, on the user. Other transmission codes such as TAXI may not guarantee minimum transition densities in a situation where 8b10b decoding will provide such guarantees. Without a minimum density, the overall performance of the system may be inhibited.